L'Heure du Crime : L'Affaire du Chaperon Rouge
by GodFern
Summary: Alors que l'affaire du chaperon rouge et en cour d'audience, nous revenons sur les événements qui ont marqué cette histoire. (Fic façon radio et présence de flash-back) ATTENTION ! Présence de viol !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : L'heure du crime : l'affaire du chaperon rouge  
Monde : Kingdom Hearts

BETA lectrice : La sublime, celle qui est aussi ma femme (donc pas touche) la puissante Midori-chan37 !

Genre : Angst/Crime  
Pairing : Vanven  
Disclamer : J'ai beau être le dieu fougère et avoir la toute puissssance, il est des choses que je n'ai pas comme la carte cadeau illimité Fnac et les droits d'auteur car ces personnages ne sont pas à moi.  
Rating : M  
Résumé : Alors que l'affaire du chaperon rouge et en cour d'audience, nous revenons sur les événements qui ont marqué cette histoire. (Fic façon radio et présence de flash-back) ATTENTION ! Présence de viol !

Je suis de retour ! Avec le prologue d'une fic qui s'intéresse surtout sur l'aspect psychologique des affaires et comme toujours je mets un clin d'œil sur un conte !

**PROLOGUE**

**"EN PODCAST OU À LA RADIO VOUS ÉCOUTEZ KINGDOM H !****  
****JUSQU'A 15H, LUXORD H. HOLMES* SUR L'HEURE DU CRIME"**

-Bonjour à toutes et à tous, très heureux de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle édition. Salua le présentateur d'un ton professionnel mais entraînant. Aujourd'hui à la une, vous l'avez entendu, l'affaire du chaperon rouge. C'est une affaire énorme qui s'est déroulée le 1er avril 2014. Ventus Stride* avait disparu à Radiant Garden en 2010, et la police avait conclu à une fugue suite à la mort de son frère jumeau. À ce moment, il n'avait encore que 14 ans. Ses parents, Cloud et Aerith Stride*, avaient réussi à faire rouvrir l'enquête au bout d'un an sans nouvelles. Des portraits avaient été affichés sur les vitrines de magasins, vieillies par les logiciels du FBI. Mais il n'y avait eu, pour ainsi dire, aucun résultat, et l'enquête était au point mort. Il avait disparu le 13 Août sur le chemin menant chez sa grand-mère, aujourd'hui décédée, et personne n'avait réentendu sa voix jusqu'à ce 1er avril 2014 ! Les services de police reçoivent un étrange appel que nous allons maintenant entendre.

_"-Police municipale à votre écoute ! Dit la standardiste._

_\- Aidez-moi… Il y a du sang partout. répond une voix enrouée et très calme._

_-Qui êtes-vous ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

_-Je suis le chaperon rouge, je viens de tuer le loup._

_\- Pardon ? Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre._

_\- Aidez-moi, mon chaperon… Il se teinte d'un nouveau rouge._

_-Monsieur, nous n'avons pas le temps pour des farces._

_-Le loup voulait me manger !_

_-Très bien, alors appelez le chasseur pour vous aidez !"_

_On entend le bruit d'un téléphone que l'on raccroche et laisse place au son de la tonalité._

"On reparle donc de ce document très intriguant que nous venons d'écouter dans le fil des événements avec Riku Taskinen*, envoyé spécial sur place qui suit l'affaire en direct depuis le 1er Avril. Rendez-vous dans un instant pour revivre avec nous toute l'histoire. Et puis un autre invité, Namine Jégado*, psychiatre et experte nationale."

**14 Août 2010**

Plop…

Plop…

Plop…

Des gouttes… C'est la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit, le premier son que j'ai entendu… Je ne savais pas, à ce moment là, que ce bruit allait durer si longtemps…

Je venais de me réveiller, j'ai senti le froid sur ma peaux visible nue. Je l'ai senti se répandre au fur et à mesure. Le collier de fer autour de mon cou ne faisait que renforcer cette sensation… Mes bras, accrochés au-dessus de ma tête, me lançaient. Mes pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Réveillé par cette sensation de vide autour de moi, je ne voyais rien, et ma bouche était obstruée par un bâillon avec un anneau, laissant cette dernière ouverte, la gorge sèche, je n'ai pu pousser que quelques gémissement.

Plop…

Que ce passe-t-il ? Où suis-je ?! Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère quand je comprends la situation. J'ai peur !

Plop…

J'ai peur aidez-moi !

Plop…

J'AI PEUR !

J'entends le son d'une lourde porte de métal. Elle s'ouvre.

Qui est là ? Je ne peux poser la question car le bâillon me bloque la mâchoire.

Aucune réponse, je ne vois toujours rien, alors je me fie aux bruits des pas qui se font entendre. Il s'avance, ses bruits de pas résonnent dans la pièce.

Il tourne autour de moi, il rode, une allumette craque, une odeur de tabac envahit la pièce. Ce pas le positionne en face de moi, je tremble quand sa main se pose sur ma joue, j'ai peur…

Un cri sort de ma bouche alors qu'il éteint son mégot sur ma poitrine. 'ai mal, ça me brûle ! Je crie. Je crie du plus fort que je peux. Ma peau me brûle, éclipsant le froid de la pièce.

Soudain, je le sens derrière moi.

Je ne l'avais pas entendu se déplacer, la douleur se calme peu à peu, ma respiration est irrégulière. A peine je me calme qu'il m'attrape les hanches, et, sans prévenir, s'enfonce en moi.

J'ai eu mal avec la cigarette… Mais cette sensation est 100 000 fois pire. Il me déchire. Il me déchire en deux. Je me débats. Non ! Je me débat comme je peux, je me tortille pour qu'il sorte. Mais chaque mouvement fait encore plus mal.

C'est pas possible ! Il vient juste de s'enfuir au plus profond de mes organes qu'il bouge. Je crie, je crie comme je peux, comme un animal à l'abattoir. Son va et viens devient de plus en plus violent. Après un moment interminable, il se raidit et éjacule en moi. Je sens son sperme en moi, il coule le long de me cuisse et se mélange au sang.

Quand je sombre dans l'inconscience, une dernière pensée vient à moi… Pitié ! Que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar ! Et si ça ne l'est pas… Que je ne me réveille jamais.

A SUIVRE ...

*Luxord : Henry Howard Holmes (1860-1896) (entre 27 et +100 victimes, +200 supposées), le premier tueur en série américain  
Namine : Hélène Jégado (1803-1852) est une empoisonneuse française soupçonnée d'au moins 36 empoisonnements  
Riku : Antti Taskinen  
Ventus, Cloud et Aerie : Elizabeth Stride, dite « Long Liz », victime de Jack l'éventreur. Mais aussi jeu de mot avec strife, le vrai nom de Cloud  
Vanitas : Maxim Petrov dit « Doctor Killer ». Médecin qui a assassiné ses patients (12 victimes).  
Sora : Roberto Succo dit Succo le fou (1962-1988) (8 victimes)  
Axel : william Spengler (pyromane)


	2. MESSAGE A LIRE

Bonjour !

Alors ceci n'est pas la suite de « L'heure du crime : l'affaire du chaperon rouge ». Cette fic n'aura pas de fin, je n'ai ni le temps ni la motivation de l'écrire pour le moment, un jour qui sait je la continuerai mais pas pour le moment.

Je poste aujourd'hui pour les quelques qui m'ont demandé des nouvelles et leurs transmet un résumer car je n'aime pas les histoires sans fin, c'est frustrant… -''

Mais je tiens à vous parler de quelque chose. Les rewins, beaucoup lise sans jamais poster au moins un petit mot, avoir une de nos fic mis en favori et cela fait toujours plaisir. Mais ne pas avoir un seul mot d'encouragement peux faire arrêter des fics, car les auteurs sont motiver par vos commentaires et ajout au favoris. Donc donner votre avis ! :D

Voilà donc le petit résumé de l'histoire, ceux qui veulent peuvent la continuer ou même la reprendre :

En fait normalement à leurs « première rencontre Ven lui demande qui il est ? Van lui répond « A ton avis, qui suis-je ? » Après un moment à observent le blond lui répond « Avec votre chevelure noir et vos yeux doré vous ressemble à un loup » (d'où le surnom dans le chapitre 1)  
Du temps passe, Van va lui raconter des histoires comme « tes parent ne veulent plus de toi, ils t'ont vendu, tu as de la chance que ce soit moi qui t'ai trouvé etc., et affirme ces mensonges avec « si j'ai tort, alors pourquoi tes parents ne sont toujours pas là ? » (Même si l'enfant ne croit rien au bout d'un moment il commence à se dire « pourquoi ils sont pas là ? » et culpabilise.  
Vanitas va lui faire croire que si il est « un bon garçon » ces parents voudrons peut être le récupérer, Ven va donc commencer à accepter et se laisser faire, le brun (qui est médecin) lui donne chaque fois une petite a manger qui contient de la drogue après chaque visite.  
Ventus obéie et est même entreprennent car il sait que s'il est « un bon garçon » il aura un gâteau ou bonbon qui le rend si bien. (il est accro quoi) Au bout de plusieurs année commence une drôle de relation physique voir amoureuse entre les deux. Mais un jour Vanitas va vouloir punir Ven (je ne sais pas encore de quoi) et va le priver de ces « douceurs », après quelque jours (le blond 16ans) le brun retrouve Ventus en état de manque, et pour s'amuser va manger le gâteau sous ces yeux. Ventus vas alors lui sauter dessus et une fois mort lui ouvre le ventre en retire l'estomac et le mange.  
Une fois fait plus tard le blond retrouve un peu raison mais ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé, il appel la police qui croit que c'est un canular et n'intervient pas. (il faut savoir qu'il a vécu plusieurs année comme ça donc, pense que c'était normal, c'est attacher à Vanitas car c'est l'unique personne qu'il voyer, tout son monde tourne autour du brun) Finalement il sort de la maison et Sora le retrouve. Le problème vient donc de savoir si Ventus ira en prison ou pire car même si il était séquestré il a quand même tué. L'affaire va donc être nommé chaperon rouge à cause du faite que Ven c'est fait enlever en allant chez sa mère grand, les gâteaux, le surnom de Vanitas et des vêtements teinté de rouge sang quand il a était retrouver


End file.
